


No Matter What

by TheSparrow93



Series: Avengers Family [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Companion Piece, Cussing, M/M, Sexual Content, hulk likes Tony, hulk sex kinda, mpreg mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece for Final Moments, you need to read that one first. Tony and Bruce's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I had a few people request a companion piece for Final Moments and here it is. I am taking my first crack at real Tony/Bruce. I love the Science Boyfriends and after getting my taste of writing them in Final Moments I think I can write them now.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! I really enjoyed writing it so far.
> 
> Warnings: Sexual Content. Tony Starks mouth (yes, needs a warning.). Some fluffiness.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Bruce didn't know how long it had been since he had last felt human. Last felt like he wasn't just a hair pin trigger away from becoming the monster he was. People tip toed around him, were terrified of him and he knew they should be. That's why he didn't understand how calm Tony Stark was when it came to him. Tony didn't look at him like he was just the thin wrapper covering the Other Guy. Tony looked at him like he was looking at an equal, just a man like him.

Bruce just didn't understand the man. Everyone on the carrier knew what he was and when they looked at him he could practically smell their fear. Tony was different though. He wasn't afraid of Bruce, even Steve was scared of him but not Tony, he just didn't get it.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Bruce asked changing a few settings on the machine scanning for gamma radiation. He knew it was a random question so when Tony quirked an eyebrow at him he wasn't surprised by the look.

"Why should I be?" Tony asked popping a handful of blueberries in his mouth.

"Enormous green rage monster, remember?" Bruce joked checking the scans from the scepter.

"That's not you." Tony said casually coming up behind him, reaching around him to save some of the data that looked interesting and closing less important ones. Bruce flinched at how close Tony was to him, people don't do close when it comes to him. Even five feet is too near for most people. Tony was touching him, his chest was grazing Bruce's shoulder blades the arc reactor hard where the rest was soft and his arm was now resting on Bruce's shoulder.

"Yes it is." Bruce said turning out of Tony's arm and not stopping until he was on the other side of the room picking up a Pad to check the data on it even though he just had a few minutes earlier. He didn't like for people to be so close.

"You really need to stop putting yourself down, it's a real drag," Tony said walking over and pulling the Pad from his hands and setting it aside. Bruce fiddled with his monitor watch staring at the floor; there he goes again being too close. He jumped when Tony cupped his chin and tilted his head up so he was looking him in the eye, "Stop looking down, hold your head up."

"Why?" Bruce asked rising an eyebrow. How many people in his life had told him to keep his head down, too many was the answer. Everyone told him keep a low profile and don't stand out, don't put himself out there. It was too dangerous.

"Because you're amazing and shouldn't have to hide." Tony said sliding his hand over his cheek to rest on Bruce's throat. Bruce could feel his heart rate increase but not enough to make his monitor watch go off.

"Not many people would agree with that statement." Bruce said reaching up to pull Tony's hand away but the man just twisted his wrist so he was holding Bruce's hand.

"None of those people matter, Banner. They don't really see you, and that is their loss." Tony said squeezing his hand before letting it drop. He just turned back to one of the screen's picking up his bag of blueberries.

Bruce just stared at his back. He pressed his hand to his neck, both prickled with heat from Tony's touch. He shook his head and picked the Pad back up. He had just been without the touch of others for too long, the pounding in his chest meant nothing. He glanced over at Tony who had perched himself on a table and was making notes on his own Pad off the screen. Dark brown eyes locked with his through the transparent screen and Tony grinned over at him. Bruce tried to tell himself it meant nothing when his monitor beeped shrilly but he knew it was a lie.

\-------------------------/

Tony had changed into normal clothes while the others cleaned up. He sighed from behind the bar where he had poured a drink and couldn't help smiling at the large green form sitting in the center of the room. Bruce hadn't changed back yet; too much adrenaline was coursing through the big guy's body at the moment. Fury had removed Loki and Thor had gone with them for the time being, wanted to be present for questioning.

The Hulk was sitting quietly in the floor just looking around. This was the monster Bruce was so scared of? The Hulk didn't seem too bad or like the mindless monster people made him out to be. He had saved Tony after all. Tony downed the last of his bourbon when he had a thought, could Hulk be thirsty?

"Hey Big Guy?" Tony called over; Hulk turned and looked at him with a grunt that could only be of acknowledgment not aggression, "Thirsty?"

Hulk tilted his head like a puppy trying to figure the man's words out. Tony pantomimed drinking and got a grunt in the affirmative. Okay that was settled, now Tony had to find something large enough for the bug guy to drink from. Tony opened a few of the cabinets on the bar and finally found a large metal bowl. He nodded filling it was cool water.

"Here Big Guy, be careful." Tony said walking to where Hulk sat and extended the bowl to him. He gingerly placed it in one of his large palms. Tony watched as he lifted the bowl to his mouth and downed the water in two huge swallows. He was surprised when the bowl was extended back to him. He grinned taking it back and putting it on the bar.

"You aren't bad at all are you?" Tony asked walking back over to stand next to the large being. He was almost eye level with him since he was sitting, "Just misunderstood." Tony said reaching out slowly to brush some sweat heavy hair off a green brow, he hated himself for wasting even half a second to worry if that sweat was radioactive.

Hulk just stared at him, green eyes wide. Tony guessed he wasn't used to human contact either. Tony smiled at him reaching down to cup a large cheek. He let out a small yelp of surprise when he was yanked forward by a huge arm and pressed tight to an equally large chest. He didn't struggle against the grasp, just went limp confused. He stayed perfectly still of a moment before it hit him and he chuckled.

"Are you hugging me big fella?" Tony asked looking up into the large face but froze. Deep brown eyes looked tenderly down at him, "Bruce?"

Hulk just pulled him tighter but not so that it would hurt, he was being careful with Tony. Tony reached up to cup both cheeks, letting his thumbs slide over wide cheekbones. He pulled his feet over to rest them in the big guys lap to get more comfortable. This was no monster, it wasn't Bruce but it wasn't a beast either. They were different but in a lot ways they were one and they weren't dangerous.

Tony remembered when he was guiding the nuke towards the portal, Jarvis suggested him calling Pepper but he didn't have the desire to do so deep down. He wanted to tell her goodbye but she wasn't who he wanted to speak to last. The person whose ears he wanted his voice to last ring in didn't have a phone or even a com right then. Technically he wasn't even there at all even though he was present. His last thought before he blacked out hadn't been about Potts. Bruce.

Tony tensed when the elevator doors opened and the loud click of heels echoed in the room, thundering over the howl of the wind from the busted windows. He glanced over his shoulder to see light strawberry blond hair framing a look of terror.

"Tony!? Oh god, help someone! He is hurting Tony!" Pepper screamed backing away. He could feel the growl vibrating in the chest he was pressed against. He looked up to see bright green eyes glaring over at her.

"No, I'm fine Pep." Tony called back as the sound of feet came running into the room.

"What the fuck?" Natasha asked lowering her pistol but the arms around him tightened.

"Do something." Pepper said getting behind Tasha.

"It would be pointless the shoot him." She said holstering her gun.

"And even more destructive, and this is already costing me a fortune." Tony added waving around the room. He could still feel and hear the growls from Hulk's chest, he turned to look up at him and cupped his face again, "Hey Big Guy, calm down. She doesn't know any better. You're fine."

"I know the Hulk was trying to smash my boss." Pepper said still behind Natasha.

"You're fine," Tony continued ignoring her and getting Hulk to look down at him, "Everything's fine. If you want to hug me then go right ahead, knock yourself out." Tony said watching brown seep back into those large eyes when it clicked in his head, "Is it you who wants hugs or is it Bruce?"

Hulk grunted as Tony carded his hands up into his hair, the brown of his eyes even deeper. That answered that. Tony watched as those eyes closed and he was jostled by a deep sigh. It was subtle but he could feel the chest pressed against him shrinking. He didn't pull away and soon his arms could reach around slightly green tinted shoulders with ease. He moved his legs so he kneeling on the floor between small tattered jeans covered legs.

He rested his hand on sweaty curls covered head pressed against his neck. He could feel the now average sized man in his arms trembling. He rubbed his back softly and cooed nonsensical words of comfort to him. They stayed like that for a few moments longer before Tony gently pulled them apart so he could look the man over. Not a scrape or bruise was on him, his eyes were tired but he looked fine.

"Welcome back gorgeous." Tony said pushing unruly curls aside and brushing his knuckles down a ruble dust coated cheek. Bruce reached up and lightly ran his fingertips over the bruise in the man's cheek and the cut near his temple. Tony smiled at him; Bruce couldn't not return the gesture before winding his arms around the man's neck. Tony didn't miss a beat as hot chapped lips pressed against his own; he returned the kiss with equal strength.

Pepper squeaked at the sight as Tasha smirked. She shook her head as Tony deepened the kiss slightly, hand holding firm on Bruce's sweat slick back. She looked over at Pepper and wordlessly asked if she was alright with this and Pepper nodded. She always knew she could never be the one for Tony; they were too good of friends.

"So," Tony said pulling out of the kiss and grinning as Bruce's eyes fluttered open, "Shawarma?"

"I think I need to change first." Bruce said softly looking down at his pants that were literally hanging on by a thread.

"Then shawarma after," Tony said pulling the man to his feet. Tasha rolled her eyes as Pepper went to get some of Tony's cloths for the man and asked Jarvis if that was all just recorded. She gave a small fist pump when he informed her it was and he had saved it to her phone.

\-------------------------------/

Bruce was reading through the data they had collected about the Chitauri weapons. From the look of it they were a lot like Hydra weapons but that being said they could also be like Star Trek phasers. They just didn't have enough data about similar weaponry, if such existed. He looked up from the lines and lines of almost useless information to a mug being set next to him, tea steaming. He was about to thank Pepper when two arms wrapped around him from behind.

"What could I possibly have done to have the great Tony Stark to deliver me tea?" Bruce asked leaning back into the embrace, feeling the reactor dig comfortably into his back as he sipped the tea.

"Very funny." Tony said against his neck.

"Are Clint and Tasha back yet?" Bruce asked glancing at the data again before giving up, Tony was better with weaponry anyway, he could take a crack at it later.

"Nope," Tony said letting Bruce turn in his grasp, he watched the man pull off his glasses and rub his eyes. He knew Bruce had a lot on his mind lately. With all the research they were doing for SHIELD, Barton's pregnancy, making a new relationship work and the other guy, Bruce had his hands full.

"I hope everything goes well." Bruce said putting his arms loosely around Tony's neck. He was still getting used to all the touching. Tony was a physical creature, always touching him some way or another and it had been a long time since Bruce had been around someone who actually wanted to touch him.

"It will, Legolas is tough." Tony said smirking. He was so shocked when Barton showed him his condition and he would never admit to feeling honored that Barton trusted him so much.

"He is," Bruce nodded. Bruce couldn't even begin to imagine what Clint was going through. To be pregnant and the man you love dead. Bruce wished there was something he could do but he knew there was nothing, he could only show Clint he had a friend when he needs one.

"So, you ever think about it?" Tony asked fiddling with a stray curl.

"About what?" Bruce asked reaching awkwardly around his back picking up his tea for another sip. He kept one arm around the man's shoulders as he enjoyed the tea, he could tell Tony had made it because it wasn't too strong or too weak. He man was good at perfection even in small matters like tea.

"This might seem forward since we have only been a thing for what, seventy-two hours," Tony said messing with another piece of soft hair, "About babies?"

Bruce's jaw dropped and his hand went limp around his mug, he was lucky Tony had fast hands. Tony pulled the cup from his loose grasp and set it aside. Bruce looked in the man's eyes to see if he was messing with him, because this had to be a joke, but Tony looked sincere.

"I can't." Bruce said bluntly looking to the side.

"I do believe your file said you continue to have heats regularly, every spring and fall if my memory serves," Tony said getting a calculating look on his face as Bruce nodded, "So, heats means the body wants to conceive but you say you can't. Are you infertile?"

Bruce jerked back at the question his arm falling from around Tony. He hated that word. He could feel his heart pound harshly in his chest and glanced at his monitor, it wasn't Other Guy high but it was up a bit. He grimaced at the small number on the screen, his heart rate almost never got that high from sheer shock anymore, this subject was too sensitive for his liking.

"Fuck," Tony said seeing the look on Bruce's face, "That was a crude question and not really my business. Forget it." Tony said backing away to give the man space. He moved over to his work bench motioning Dummy over, he had been upgrading the bots software in hopes of making the thing less useless.

"I don't know," Bruce said picking his mug up to fiddle with it, Tony turned and quirked an eyebrow at him, "I don't know if I can have kids, get pregnant. I still have heats, so I would theorize that I can but I haven't ever tried."

"Tried?" Tony asked turning to face him but staying at a distance in case Bruce still needed space.

"I was a late bloomer you could say," Bruce said ducking his head down in hopes of hiding his blush, "I didn't have my first heat until my last year of high school. The nurse just gave me suppressants and I just continued to use them. Then, well everything changed, is that the PC way of phrasing it? The Other Guy, he is alpha and I'm hopelessly omega, I thought we would tear each other apart, two beings so different housed in one body. I was in shock the first time I had a heat after."

"Why? You're still omega, you still need heats." Tony asked seeming thoroughly fascinated.

"I guess I always thought he wouldn't let me go into heat but he did and it was like he stepped back, just let it happen." Bruce said scratching his head, "Of course I didn't go to anyone during those days, I tried suppressants but they didn't work. Few medications do anymore because of him, and I just had to get used to it."

"He knew you needed it," Tony said with a smile that made Bruce uncomfortable, "He knew you needed to have your heats, so he let you. I bet he would even let you go to someone for relief."

"I don't know about that." Bruce said with a blush, "I mean, I haven't even-never mind."

"Haven't what?" Tony asked cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

"Well, you know-um…in years." Bruce said shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry but I have random bouts of deafness, can you please repeat that? I could have sworn you said years." Tony said snapping his fingers by his ears and taking a step closer.

"I said years," Bruce said looking to the floor.

"You mean with guys, right?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I mean in general." Bruce said rubbing his neck feeling it burning.

"How is that even possible?" Tony asked wide eyed.

"Tony, you have flown into another galaxy without batting an eyelash but celibacy is so unheard of?" Bruce asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, it is. It's just unnatural." Tony said with a grin.

"I'm good at unnatural." Bruce said adjusting his watch strap. Tony didn't say anything for a while so Bruce figured the conversation was over. He turned back to his table and tried to figure out the weapon data again muttering to himself, "I can't even mate anyway."

"And why not?" Tony asked suddenly right behind him making Bruce jump.

"Don't sneak up on people, Tony." Bruce chastised, the on me hanging heavy in the air.

"That didn't answer my question." Tony said planting his hands on the table top trapping Bruce between him and the table.

"What question?" Bruce asked with false naivety.

"Why can't you mate, dear doctor?" Tony asked in an equally fake innocent voice.

"I can't be bonded." Bruce said with a shrug, "No one can mark me, it's dangerous. Deadly." Bruce said rubbing his neck where the mark would sit.

"Your blood," Tony said resting his hand on Bruce's throat over his pulse point, getting a nod as answer, "I will find a way."

"What?" Bruce jerked at the declaration.

"I will find a way to mark you." Tony said looking into his eyes.

"You can't bite me. You can't even be near my-…." Bruce cut himself off, it was such an awkward thing to say.

"I know all your fluids are radioactive. Save for tears, sweat and…" Tony leaned forward and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Bruce gripped the front of his band shirt tightly as the man's tongue demanded entrance that he readily gave. It was all slow pressing and gliding of slick tongues, lips molded together almost bruising before Tony pulled back with a soft pop then running his tongue over Bruce's trembling glistening lower lip, "Saliva."

"Tony," Bruce sighed letting his eyes stay closed a moment longer and believed that whatever it was they had would work out, even though it was a farfetched dream.

\---------------------------------/

"Tony this isn't safe." Bruce said pushing Tony back, his hands trembling on the man's chest. He balled his hands in the Metallica tee to try and calm himself, his heart rate was up but not dangerously.

"Of course it isn't, it's reckless and risky and that is why it will be so much fun." Tony said pressing Bruce harder against the side of the lab table, his hips grinding into the smaller man's. He could feel how little of a bad idea Bruce thought this was.

"I mean it, this will end badly." Bruce warned as Tony rocked his hips forward making him gasp.

"Maybe it will but from my stand point I think it won't. I think it will end amazingly." Tony said kissing up Bruce's neck to nip his earlobe with a smirk as he rolled his hips getting a small moan from the man trapped between him and the table.

"Tony-" Bruce started to protest again.

"Look Banner," Tony said pulling back to look the man in the eye seeing him shudder from the use of his last name, "I am a grown ass man willing to just let us rut against each other so we can have even some kind of sex, even if we have to do it like teenagers at the spring dance because I want more than anything to rip every scrap of cloths off you and screw you within an inch of your life right here in his table but you say no and I accept that. I accept that you are worried and scared but I need something, anything. The way I figure it, dry humping through two layers of pants pretty much insures none of your stuff will touch me and risk any poisoning. So, since I can feel how much you are enjoying this even though you won't say it, why don't you just let me have some control here, just let go and have me handle everything."

Bruce stared blinking after Tony's little and slightly explicit speech. He opened and closed his mouth a few time before glancing at his monitor, his heart rate was back to almost normal. Maybe this was okay. He looked back up at Tony and nodded.

"I knew you would see my way." Tony said pressing against him again, Bruce's eye roll missed.

Bruce gasped as Tony lined their hips up and ground them together. The friction of his trousers and Tony's jeans making sparks skip down his spine. He could feel the hot length pressing hard into the curve between his hip and his groin and he knew the only thing it could be. He wrapped his arms around Tony's neck pulling him closer as he hips bucked up. Tony groaned griping Bruce's hip shifting his thigh between Bruce's. Bruce shuddered at the new pressure. They froze when his watch beeped a few high pitched times.

"It's fine, ignore it." Tony said glancing at the number on the screen and increasing the speed of his rocking hips. Bruce wanted to object but Tony had said let him take control. He buried his face in Tony's neck as he shifted one of his legs up to wrap around Tony's waist, both of them moaning at what the new angle did for the pressure against their groins.

Bruce was trembling as his monitor beeped again but Tony just held him closer, they both were close they could tell. Bruce gripped the back of Tony's shirt as the heat in his stomach grew and overflowed, he choked on a sob as he came. He heard Tony moan his name and shudder against him, feeling the warmth were their groined were pressed together increase and vaguely hearing his watch beep once before quieting.

"See, no damage done," Tony said pulling back to breathe, Bruce letting his leg drop with a sigh, "Well, except to this boxers." Tony said shifting his legs and pulling the front of his jeans away from his crotch with a grimace.

"That's better than you being smashed." Bruce said with a chuckle adjusting his own sticky trousers.

"Now, that's still up for debate." Tony said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bruce laughed shoving him playfully. Tony chuckled as he cupped the back of Bruce's head carding his fingers in slightly damp curls and pulling him in for a long kiss.

"Sir, Ms. Potts is on the other side of the door." Jarvis said making the men pull apart just as the door swung open. Tony moved to lean next to Bruce against the table trying to look casual, glad the air didn't smell like anything but motor oil for his bots and fresh paper for Bruce's research.

"Hey guys, I have more data here from Fury that he wants you two to look over." Pepper said walking in balancing two thick folders of data in one hand and a tray of coffee and tea in the other.

"Thank you Ms. Potts," Bruce said taking the folders from her with a smile.

"Oh please hun, just Pepper or Pep is fine," She said letting him relieve her of some of her load. Bruce turned and extended the folders to Tony, "Oh sweetheart Tony doesn't like…." She started to say but her mouth fell open when Tony just took the folders and opened them on the lab table. She kept gapping as Bruce took the tray from her other hand and set it on a nearby table. She nearly fell over when Bruce came to stand next to Tony and the man handed Bruce his glasses from where they sat near his hand on the table.

"Anything else, Potts?" Tony asked as Bruce grabbed his cup of tea and passed Tony his mug of coffee.

"Oh! Umm no sir, that's all. Good luck with that, it looks complicated." Pepper said smiling as she headed out of the lab. Looking back to see the two geniuses hunched over the stacks of paper, "And Tony, what happened to the back of your shirt?" She asked with a grin.

Tony awkwardly felt his back and tried to twist around to see the finger sized rips down the back of the shirt. Bruce ducked his head blushing looking like he wanted the papers to swallow him. Pepper just laughed letting the door close behind her as Tony yanked the shirt off and cursed taking in the damage as Bruce buried himself in the data.

\---------------------------------/

Tony was reading through lines and lines of equations and code, his eyes not missing a single variable. He didn't even like to think about all the strings he had to pull and checks he had to write to have this data. He was jotting down small notes where equations needed fixing or where a line was completely unnecessary. He finished the last line of equations with a grin. This could work.

"Jarvis, scan the data and order any materials we don't have," Tony said getting a bland 'Yes sir' as answer, "Not the dialysis machine though, we don't need that."

Tony read through the data again. "Alright, so the dosage of the antidote was too low and it didn't bond with the cells," Tony knew he had a bad habit of talking through things with himself but he didn't feel the need to break it, "It was more like…like a coating so it wore off; it wasn't potent enough to bond. It doesn't need to just repress the radiation, it needs to eradicate it or maybe even block it? Hmm."

Tony scratched his fingers through his goatee as he thought, "I need to increase the dosage to almost unheard of levels, every cell needs to be teeming with it." Tony picked up a flower with sheer white petals that was almost as hard to get his hands on as the data, "Hmm, block it? That would be easier than trying to destroy what is already there. Besides, I like what's already there, no need to change it."

Tony set the flower back down gently and packed it away with a bundle of similar flora, "Jarvis anything you want to contribute? Am I missing anything that may be vital?"

"Well sir, if every cell must be so tainted with the antidote perhaps you should begin at the source." Jarvis said after a small amount of AI calculations.

"The source?" Tony said already feeling the idea blooming in his head.

"Bone marrow, sir." Jarvis drawled.

"Bone marrow! That's perfect. Damn Jarvis that's such a good idea I should have thought it up myself," Tony chuckled, "I guess I did, technically."

"Only technically, sir." Tony snickered at the AI's attitude, he was glad he programed him to have one. He was still grinning when the lab door swung open.

"Talking to yourself again?" Bruce asked walking in with a smile, over the last weeks they had gotten used to each other's quirks. Like Tony's talking to himself and when he was thinking deeply his fingers scratched at his goatee and how Bruce cleans his glasses even when they are already clean when he explains things and how his foot bounces when he concentrates.

"Even I can't resist my own charm," Tony said seeing a few slips of paper in Bruce's hand, "So, how did it go? Should I be prepping for a hawk or hawkette?"

"You're too cute sometimes," Bruce said with an eye roll extending the print outs which Tony took with a smirk.

"Fetuses look so weird," Tony said twisting the pictures around taking every detail, especially the most important one, "So, a bouncing baby boy huh?" He handed one of the print outs back keeping one for himself.

"Yeah," Bruce sighed before he remembered, "Clint knows about us now." He looked to the side, he didn't know if Tony would be alright with that, if he wanted people to know.

"That's fine, I'm surprised no one has figured it out yet," Tony said looking at Bruce's downcast eyes then grabbing his chin and making him look at him, "Have you been crying?"

"A-a little," Bruce said shifting under Tony's gaze.

"Why?" Tony asked letting his hand drop to Bruce's shoulder.

"I was just talking to Clint and the subject matter got a little heavy." Bruce shrugged.

"What was it about? He didn't make you cry did he?" Tony asked letting a little of his alpha show through.

"No," Bruce answered quickly shuddering a little at Tony's tone, his alpha voice is so rarely slipped, "We were talking about babies kind of and I let it slip that I might be infertile and then he said something to comfort me and I just started bawling. It wasn't anything bad. I promise."

"What did he say that was so sweet it made you cry?" Tony asked with a grin, Bruce was such a softy.

"Nothing worth repeating," Bruce said walking over to one of the beds that had been set up in the lab for them to use until the penthouse was repaired and sat on the edge.

"I doubt that. Come on, spit it out." Tony teased leaning back against one of the table.

"All he said was, well that the world would be honored to have another Banner in it. I don't know, it just touched me I guess," Bruce babbled fiddling with his monitor watch, "I mean I know it isn't true. This world doesn't need another Hulk, that's for sure but it was the sentiment that got me, you know? He looked so sincere and I almost believ-" He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on his and strong hands shoving him back on the bed. He whimpered as Tony pressed him down on the mattress with strength he didn't know the man had, he whined when he realized Tony was letting his alpha show. Bruce was gasping when Tony finally broke that kiss.

"It is true but the real issue is does this world deserve a little Banner to exist in it, is it good enough? Not really but damn if I don't want one. A baby with your curls and smile and brains, damn if that isn't the most beautiful image ever concocted by the human brain." Tony said looking Bruce in the eye so his meaning was clear, Bruce noted that he was panting too and it made him shudder.

"Tony…" He didn't know what he wanted to say. Thank you. You don't mean that. Say it again. Please mean it. Please love m-. None of that came out he just lay staring up at the man but his eyes most have been speaking volumes.

"Bruce." Tony said as he captured his lips again in a deep kiss his hands slipping under the hem of Bruce's shirt, he hadn't even noticed Tony had untucked it. He gasped as hands hardened from hours of working with machines slid over his stomach and gripped his sides. He buried his hands in Tony's short hair effectively messing it up but for once Tony didn't care. He liked the scrape and drag of Tony's facial hair against his own light stubble.

Tony slipped his hands from under Bruce's shirt getting a whine but he just moved them to start unbuttoning it. It was a nice silk shirt Tony had bought him, a deep purple that looked so great with his skin and eyes. Bruce sat up so Tony could push it off his shoulders and let it carelessly drop to the floor. Tony pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, he bent to kiss Bruce again when two hands pressed against his chest stopping him.

Bruce stared at the reactor; he had never seen it up close before. He traced the edge with the tip of his finger pausing when Tony shuddered. He nodded his consent and Bruce ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the reactor. This is what was keeping Tony alive, keeping the shrapnel from piercing his heart. This is what was once killing Tony but he found a way to fix it, to live with it, to control it. Tony had more strength than any of them gave him credit for. Bruce leaned forward and pressed his lips against the cool surface.

Tony pulled his head up and kissed him with such force Bruce knew his lips were going to bruise. He gripped Tony's shoulders holding him closer jolting at the dig of the reactor into his chest but not shying away from it. Tony maneuvered them up the bed so Bruce's head was on the pillow with Tony resting on top of him. They just kissed for a while, alternating between soft pecks to deep soul reaching kisses, tongues mapping every centimeter of each other's mouths.

Tony ran his hands down Bruce's chest stopping momentarily to caress his nipples to hardest, enjoying the moans it pulled from the smaller man. He ran his fingers through the hair covering Bruce's chest and trailed down his stomach. A finger circled his navel, Tony liking the giggle it caused to come forth, Bruce was ticklish he liked that. Tony ran his fingertips along the top of Bruce's trousers.

"Stop," Bruce said in sync with his watch giving one curt beep as he grabbed Tony's wrist.

"Bruce, please. I know you want to." Tony said nuzzling his neck dejectedly.

"I do, I really do Tony, you have no idea," He said nuzzling back, god he missed this, he missed being touched like this. It was so human and that meant it wasn't safe.

"Then why do you keep stopping it. I'm right here and very willing." Tony said sitting up to lean on his elbow over Bruce.

"It's not safe, I'm not safe." Bruce said reaching up to rest his hand over the reactor, liking how the blue shined through the gapes in his fingers.

"How do you know what's safe if you have never tested it? For a scientist that isn't very reliable data to trust so whole heartedly." Tony said running his fingers through Bruce's hair.

"I can't test it, someone could get hurt." Bruce said moving to sitting up but Tony pushed him back down.

"Or no one could get hurt and you could have the best orgasm of your life all at the same time." Tony said with a smirk.

"How do you know it would be the best of my life?" Bruce asked taking the bait.

"Because it would be with Tony Stark, of course." Tony said with a cheeky grin.

"Of course," Bruce said with a chuckle, "But it really isn't safe. Hulking out aside, you can't be in contact with my sperm or blood." Bruce said blushing as he put it bluntly.

"Well, sperm is an easy fix," Tony said reach over the edge of the bed to feel around under the mattress and came back with two foiled packets, "We each wear one, nice latex barrier between me and anything gamma-fied and I just won't bite you." Tony said grinning like he had just solved world hunger, which if he wanted to he probably could.

"Tony, I'm not sure." Bruce said looking at the condoms feeling his body heat up a little but he pushed that small part of his brain down that said this was a good idea.

"Alright, let's make this simple. Do you want to do this? Do you want to have sex with me?" Tony asked with fake exasperation.

"Yes," Bruce said without hesitation, "Yes, I really do but-"

"No buts," Tony cut him off, "Now, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I just don't trust myself." Bruce said looking down and away.

"Nah ah, that's a but, none of that. So how about you let me take care of everything? All you have to do is sit back and relax." Tony said turning him to face him.

"Tony this really isn't going to end well." Bruce warned but he could tell he was starting to cave and Tony could too because he reached under the mattress again and came out with a small bottle which Bruce raised a questioning eyebrow at.

"What? I was a boy scout," Tony said ignoring Bruce's 'were not' and set the bottle aside on the bed, "Look if I have to give a heartfelt speech every time I want to get freaky with you, I will because I'm not above that."

"You don't." Bruce said running his fingers through Tony's hair trying and failing to bring it back to some sense of order, "It's okay."

"It's okay, like IT?" Tony asked his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," Bruce said with a smile, "Just be careful alright?" He rolled his eyes as the lights dimmed a fraction and the door locked with a click, Jarvis the ever present romantic.

"You got it; this can go however you want it." Tony said kissing his cheek then down his jaw to his neck his fingers inching back down his chest to the front of his pants. He toyed with the button not opening it as he kissed and nipped up on side Bruce's neck then moved to the other pausing to nibble his Adams apple for a moment.

Bruce ran his hands down back to rest at his waist, his pinkies just skimming the top of his jeans. Tony finally popped the button as he moved to kiss Bruce's lips, sliding the zipper down as his tongue explored Bruce's mouth. He moved back to sit on his hunches as he pulled Bruce's shoes off along with his socks before gently tugging the trousers down the smaller man's legs and setting them on the floor. He undid his own jeans before kicking them off with his sneakers and tossing his socks off.

Tony let his eyes roam over Bruce's body where he laid spread out on the bed. His curl fanning out over the pillow slightly, chest rising and falling in small pants, skin pale and soft, a nice tent in a pair of boxer briefs Tony had bought him. Bruce swallowed as Tony looked at him so intently, he let himself look. A small sweat at broken on Tony's forehead, his hair was mussed up, his eyes dark pupils blown wide, his skin had a light tan that looked year round, the bulge in his boxers very noticeable, and he had muscles he hid under his band shirts. The suit made him nearly invincible but Tony took care of himself that was plain to see. Bruce jumped when his watch gave two shrill beeps.

"142," Tony said looking at the monitor, "What number do we not want to hit?"

"200, roundabout." Bruce said calming his breathing and watching the number drop a few digits. Tony nodded leaning down to rest between Bruce's slightly spread thighs and kiss him gently. Bruce spread his leg wider to accommodate the other man as he wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders.

They just kissed for a bit letting their bodies move together and letting their hands feel the others body out. What touches caused gasp or giggle and which ones induced shudders and whimpers. Bruce was running his nails over the nape of Tony's neck liking how it made the man shudder against him when he felt himself pulse as Tony sucked at the skin behind his ear. He shoved Tony back his monitor beep almost politely.

"Bruce?" Tony asked checking the count, "It's only 151, what's wrong?" Bruce was staring down at his crotch and Tony looked down too. The front of his briefs were starting to dampen, Tony glanced at himself and saw he was in a similar state.

"It could have touched you." Bruce said looking ashamed. Tony was confused for a moment before it clicked, Bruce meant his precome. Tony just shook his head as he grabbed the smaller man's underwear and pulled them down. He folded them so the stained front was tucked away under layers of the rest of the briefs.

"But it didn't touch me; you caught it before it could, thank you." Tony said kissing Bruce's forehead as he picked up one of the condoms and tore it open. He took a moment to take in the sight of Bruce as he tossed the foil aside. He wasn't overly large or long but it was a good length and girth, it was perfect for Bruce. He was careful as he rolled the latex of Bruce's length, "There, no you don't have to worry. You can just enjoy."

"Tony, please be careful." Bruce said resting his fingers on the reactor again.

"Aren't I always?" Tony said with a grin, cutting Bruce off as his mouth opened he added, "Don't answer that."

Tony pressed a kiss to Bruce's neck as he loosely wrapped his fingers around Bruce's covered member. Bruce gasped at the contact; it had been so long since any hand beside his own had touched him. He knew he wasn't going to last long and it was embarrassing as he moaned and arched from this slightest of touch.

"Tony, I'm not…" Bruce said around gasps as he felt heat gathering in his groin. He whined when Tony released him and moved back a bit checking the monitor.

"How far do you want to go? Because if you just want me to jerk you off, I can do that. If you want to do more, well I can do that too, just tell me." Tony said kissing next to his ear.

"More." Bruce said getting his breath and some sense back.

"How much more?" Tony asked nipping the sensitive skin behind his earlobe.

"All of it." Bruce said feeling his face heat up at the boldness of the statement.

"Do you want to be mine?" Tony asked sitting up to look down at him, it was a loaded question, and they both knew that. Tony didn't just mean for that night, he meant more long term. He meant he wanted Bruce to be his and his alone, to be his omega.

"Yes," Bruce said cupping Tony's face in his palms, "I want to be yours."

Tony smiled as he kissed him feeling Bruce's own smile against his lips. Tony sat back between Bruce's legs picking up the bottle and squeezing a good amount out on his fingers. Bruce took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. Tony ran his dry hand over Bruce's thigh and over his hip to rubbing soothing circles on the man's flat stomach. He moved his other hand down between Bruce's slightly trembling thighs and run a finger over his entrance. He leaned forward and kissed Bruce's jumping stomach when he flinched slightly at the contact.

Tony just let his fingers rub gently over the opening before letting one finger dip in to the first knuckle. He didn't move, letting Bruce get adjusted, it had been a long time after all. When he felt him relax he moved his finger deeper until it was completely inside, Bruce didn't tense up which Tony took as a good sign. He moved the finger slowly before it moved easily then he eased a second one in with the first. Bruce's breath hitched but he managed to stay relaxed. Tony kissed up his chest tugging at chest hair here and there before latching onto a nipple.

Bruce was doing his best to keep his breathing regular as Tony prepared him. He winced slightly when Tony added the third finger, stretching him for something bigger if the tent in Tony's boxers meant anything. He nearly jumped off the bed when Tony curled his fingers and tapped his spot, he could feel Tony grinning around the nipple he was worshipping like he had its twin. After a few minutes Tony withdrew his fingers and slid up to capture the whine of loss from Bruce with his mouth.

"Are you sure about this?" Tony asked brushing sweat damp curls off Bruce's forehead. Bruce nodded as he ran his hands down Tony's back, letting his fingers snag the elastic band of his boxers and push them over Tony's hips. Tony kicked his boxers off as he grabbed the other condom off the bed but Bruce pulled it from his hand. His hands were shaking slightly as he torn the foil and tossed it on the floor. Tony inhaled sharply as Bruce rolled the latex down his length, Bruce swallowed thickly at what he held in his hand.

"I hate to boost your already overly inflated ego but Tony, goodness." Bruce said giving the thick heat in his hand a squeeze. Tony chuckled as he popped the top on the lube and applied some on his sheathed member, letting Bruce spread the slick before he had to pull the man's hand away.

"This goes at your pace remember that. What's the count?" Tony asked gesturing at Bruce's monitor.

"158." Bruce read off.

"Feeling Hulky at all?" Tony asked smiling.

"Not really," Bruce said shocked that he could laugh at that, "But umm…never mind." Bruce started but changed his mind shaking his head.

"What?" Tony asked, "Your pace, remember?"

"It's just…can I get on top?" He asked, his nerves were all over the place and he figured they weren't just his own, "The Other Guy is freaking out a little, I think."

"Oh, sure, I want everyone comfortable here." Tony said rolling them over with ease.

"Thank you," Bruce said softly feeling his nerves calm ever so slightly as he positioned himself on top. Tony gripped his hips as he shifted so the head of Tony's member pressed lightly against his entrance. He took a deep breath as he started to lower himself, he jolted when the head slipped in causing a small wave of pain but Tony ran his hands soothingly up and down his sides and thighs.

Bruce sighed as he inched his way down, stopping every now and then to adjust. Over all the pain was tolerable but new and welcome. He trembled as he finally settled in Tony's lap. He opened his eyes not even knowing he had closed them when Tony cupped his cheek in a slightly rough palm. Tony was smiling up at him, his eyes holding something he hadn't seen in so long.

"God, you're beautiful," Tony whispered. Bruce choked on a gasp at the words, how long had it been since he had been anything but a monster? When was the last time someone had called him anything but terrifying and dangerous? Had anyone ever called him beautiful? He couldn't remember.

Bruce leaned down and kissed him. When he sat back up Tony reached up and brushed his knuckles under Bruce's eyes, giving him a concerned look. Bruce just shook his head with a sniffle and genuinely smiled. Tony never thought seeing the person in his bed have tears in their eyes would be so attractive but on Bruce it was breathtaking.

Bruce rolled his hips gasping at the shift it caused inside of him; Tony moved his hands back to his waist. Bruce lifted his hips slightly letting Tony slip out a few inches before slowly thrusting back down. Tony was doing his best to keep his hips still, letting Bruce set the pace. Bruce braced his hands on Tony's chest framing the arc reactor as he increased the speed of his hips slightly. Tony moaned watching Bruce take some control for once.

"Is the great Tony Stark always so passive in bed?" Bruce asked with a grin even though his watch let out three rapid beeps.

"173, at 173 not hardly." Tony said sitting up as he thrust his hips up. Bruce moaned throwing his head back as the new angle had his spot hit dead on. Tony gripped Bruce's back tightly as he sucked on the skin of Bruce's throat.

Bruce shifted his legs to wrap around Tony's waist situating him deep in Tony's lap. Bruce had his hands buried in Tony's hair as Tony had him bouncing and grinding to his rhythm. Tony was leaving little marks up and down Bruce's neck even though they would fade in a matter of minutes. He kissed Bruce's gasping lips; he was staring at Bruce's face. His eyes shut tight, his mouth open from pleasure, his throat jumping as he moaned almost nonstop. The monitor beeped loudly and Bruce's eyes snapped open as his arms dropped from around his neck, Tony almost froze at what he saw but Bruce's hips were still moving, grinding beautifully down to meet his own even though his eyes were bright green.

"201, fuck. Wait Big Guy, please." Tony said feeling Bruce shaking in his arms even though his hips never stopped their movements, "Shit, let Bruce stay. Let me have him for a little longer." Tony said flipping Bruce over onto his back, still thrusting.

"Come on Big Guy; look at him, he likes this and I bet you do too, just a little bit. Let me keep him." Tony said smiling when hands that were still very much Bruce's gripped his back and pulled him down closer and legs that were still normal sized tightened around his waist making Tony increase the speed of his thrusts. Green eyes narrowed before closing as his head snapped back with a moan. Brown eyes opened wide and shocked.

Tony moaned as Bruce looked at him, eyes clouded with pleasure and disbelief, he angled his hips just right and suddenly Bruce was coming. Eyes wide mouth open in a scream that wasn't entirely his own, just a few octaves too deep. The tight grip of Bruce's body was too much and Tony followed him over only a half thrust later.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Tony said panting as he came down from his orgasm face buried in Bruce's neck.

"You can say that again." Bruce said checking his heart rate, glad it was slowly dropping.

"Holy fuck shit." Tony said pushing himself up on his elbows over Bruce who rolled his eyes at the man. Tony rolled off the smaller man stretching out next to him with a sigh.

"I need to get rid of this," Bruce said sitting up and carefully removing the condom from his softening member. Tony rolled off the bed and grabbed a bag from one of the lab table drawers and a pouch of wet naps.

"Biohazard, how romantic." Bruce said dropping the used condom and wet wipes in the bag. He snatched his underwear from the floor and tossed them in too.

"I had them specially made, see?" Tony said dropping his own condom in too because why not? Bruce looked at the bag as Tony sealed it. The usually hazard sign was there but there were little skulls and crossbones, he looked closely at the skulls.

"Are those Hulk and Iron Man skulls?" Bruce asked squinting at the little decorations on the bag.

"Yep." Tony said disposing of the bag properly.

"That's not cute." Bruce said as Tony flopped down next to him on the bed.

"Nope, it's adorable." Tony said pulling Bruce down next to him. Bruce gave up and rested his head on Tony's shoulder, "See, the world didn't end because you had the best orgasm of your life."

"It almost did for a minute there." Bruce said running his finger over the design on the front of the reactor.

"It was fine, nothing happened. Except that fact that I was screwing the Hulk for a few minutes, not a feat many men would be capable of." Tony said with a grin.

"Tony, that was dangerous. You shouldn't have been talking with him, you should have been running." Bruce said sitting up out of Tony's hold.

"Hey, running probably would have set him off. He isn't a wild beast, he can be talked to, and this pretty much proves it. He listens." Tony said and Bruce felt his stomach clench aggressively and heard an echo of a growl in the back of his mind.

"No," Bruce said rubbing his eyes and waving Tony off when he went to open his mouth to protest, "He doesn't listen. He listens to you. For some reason."

"He likes me and he likes you." Tony said kissing the back of Bruce's shoulder.

"I guess that isn't such a bad thing." Bruce said with a sigh.

"There you go, think positive. So, you admit it was the best of your life?" Tony said ruffling his hair. Bruce smacked his hand away as he stood from the bed. Jarvis turned the lights back up to full brightness, "Mood killer." Tony mumbled to his AI.

"So, what are you working on?" Bruce asked walking over to Tony's workbench as Tony pulled his boxers back on.

"Nothing," Tony said hoping the screens holding the scans of the data were off, he sighed when he saw they were. He would have to thank Jarvis later.

"What's this?" Bruce asked picking up a small stack of papers. The hard copies of the data Tony realized he hadn't put them up, "Why do you have Sterns antidote data?"

"It's not what you think." Tony tried to reason but green eyes glared over at him, "If you're going to Hulk out please put on some pants first."

Tony jumped when Bruce laughed but it didn't sound genuine. He threw the papers down and walked over to snatch his pants from the floor and pulled them on.

"It isn't for you." Tony said as Bruce pulled his shirt on, his eyes back to brown.

"Then who is it for? How many Hulks do you know?" Bruce asked crossing his arms.

"It's for me." Tony said scratching his chest trying to seem nonchalant.

"You?" Bruce asked his eyebrows rising.

"I am trying to make myself immune to you." Tony said moving over and picking up the data.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bruce asked as Tony stored the papers away.

"I want to make myself immune to your radiation." Tony said sitting on his work stool.

"It didn't work on me Tony, why would it work for you?" Bruce asked sitting on his own stool.

"Because I am not trying to get rid of the gamma, I am trying to stop it from even affecting me." Tony said like he was talking about the weather, "Look, let me worry about it alright. I'm not trying to change you, so the Other Guy can calm down; I don't want him going anywhere."

"Why are you doing this?" Bruce asked, "It could be dangerous."

"Because I want you to be mine." Tony said blandly.

"I am yours." Bruce objected.

"No, I want to mate you. I want to have you without risks. I want to mark you, leave my scar on you. I want to make love to you during your heat and fill you up, make you pregnant and have a family with you. I want you in every way and right now none of that is possible. I will change that." Tony said with a blank face but his voice was passionate. Bruce just gaped at him for a moment.

"Are you crazy?" Bruce asked rubbing his eyes trying to cover his blush and small smile.

"Juries out," Tony joked.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Should I continue? Was this any good?
> 
> I think I did alright with getting the feel of those two. What do yall think?
> 
> Leave a comment, let me know what you thought!
> 
> Tags will be added with every chapter depending on content. 
> 
> ~Huggies&Kissies~


End file.
